Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of coating a PVC tile floor with improved fouling resistance, abrasion resistance, workability and gloss. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of coating a PVC tile floor with improved fouling resistance, abrasion resistance, workability and gloss including forming floor coating having a plurality of layers (a multilayer structure) on the surface of PVC tiles, and applying a coating agent for polishing stone surfaces to an upper surface of a wax layer and glazing the surface so that a protective coating film for primarily protecting the floor from the outside is formed unlike a conventional method of coating floors having a pure wax layer structure, thereby advantageously fundamentally preventing scratches and stains of the surface, avoiding detachment and sliding of films and greatly improving durability and safety in use, and, in spite of simplified coating process, preventing yellowing, securing superior gloss, and improving workability and processability as well as maintenance/conservation after working and economic efficiency.
In addition, the present invention fundamentally excludes conventional frequently repeated detachment operations (using a toxic chemical detergent for 3 to 6 months), thereby advantageously reducing a cost increase due to use of conventional detergents, preventing environmental pollution, providing an eco-friendly floor coating, and solving the problems including sliding of workers which occur during conventional detachment and generation of respiratory diseases from harmful chemical substances.
Description of the Related Art
In general, polyvinylchloride (PVC) resins (commonly, referred to as “P tiles”) are widely used as various house and industrial floor materials because they are lightweight and have superior workability and transparency, as compared to other materials.
Meanwhile, the surfaces of P tiles generally have serious drawbacks of low abrasion resistance, chemical resistance, heat resistance and weatherability, and are particularly unsuitable for use alone because a plasticizer is readily released from the surfaces and contaminants are readily adsorbed on the surfaces. In this regard, P tile floor materials are surface-cured by UV light at room temperature using a photocuring coating agent containing a urethane acrylate having an aliphatic cyclic structure as a main ingredient so that surface physical properties such as abrasion resistance, chemical resistance and weatherability can be improved. This method is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication Nos. 93-013027 and 98-075109.
In addition, Korean Patent No. 184731 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,109 disclose further addition of an antistatic agent as other additive to improve fouling resistance of floor materials.
However, such a conventional coating method for surface protection has problems in that films are seriously damaged upon exposure of momentary heat such as cigarette light to PVC floor materials and outer surfaces thereof are burned black, contaminant substances are not readily removed, and outer appearance and durability are thus seriously deteriorated.
This is because, in spite of repeated contraction and expansion with temperature, photocuring coating compositions are blended for better flexibility in order to maintain adhesion to the PVC layers and, for this reason, films are readily deteriorated upon exposure to momentary heat such as cigarette light due to relatively low cross-linking density and the heat can be transferred to the PVC layer and accumulated therein.
However, when cross-linking density is increased in order to improve heat resistance of coating films, disadvantageously, the coating films are seriously contracted, adhesion strength is lowered, cracks occur and PVC floor materials are seriously deformed with temperature.
In other words, the conventional P tile coating method has many problems of low durability due to readily generation of detachment within a short time and of increased maintenance/management costs resulting from the necessity of repeated recoating due to weakness to stains or abrasion and poor gloss.